One-way love affair
by Cynexa
Summary: Me dit pas que tu m'aime car je ne pourrais pas te le dire en retour. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'aimais pas c'est juste que je t'aime différemment. Je n'ai pas envie de froisser tes sentiments, mais je préférerais qu'ils restent transparents et tournent pas à l'indécent.


Musique : Gabrielle Aplin - Please don't say you love me / Marina And The Diamonds - Lies (acoustic) / Lana del Rey - Diet Mountain Dew

"**Please don't say you love me, cause I might not say it back…" Ginny**

_« L'acte d'amour le plus parfait est le sacrifice, cacher ses sentiments pour pouvoir être bon ami. Je t'aime et je crois que je t'aime depuis que nos regards se sont croisés mais si ce que tu veux c'est que je te laisse tomber alors je vais le faire. » Luna_

_**Luna**__** le sait quand elle regarde Ginny.**_

Elle sait que jamais elle ne l'attrapera Ginny brille trop fort Ginny est trop parfaite, petite poupée de porcelaine aux lèvres rouges avec ses adorable tache de rousseurs. Luna est faible, Luna espère dans l'ombre et quand Ginny lui prend sa main pour traverser le couloir elle rayonne. Luna est lumière.

**Luna**** est lumière.**

Justement Ginny le sait trop bien, elle a compris, Luna est lumière, mais Luna ne brille pas de la bonne lueur elle ne brille pas pour les autres Luna est la lumière dans la journée de Ginny ou tout est fait de faut semblant. Mais Ginny a peur, car si Luna est une petite étoile qui danse autour d'elle elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est pour Luna...

_**Ginny**__** est le soleil.**_

Ginny est le soleil quand tout est sombre elle éclaire sa vie par ses sourires. Alors, Luna a peur elle a peur de la seule personne qui est vraiment là, parce que le jeu est dangereux. Mais Luna n'abandonne pas quitte à perdre la raison quitte à la perdre à la fin capable de s'abandonner dans la noirceur. Personne ne voit la lumière s'éteindre ?

**Quitte à brulée ses ailles.**

Luna est un ange mais, comme tous les anges Luna est trop pure elle ne comprend pas les mortelles, elle ne peut pas comprendre leurs malaises la complexité de certains esprits tordus. Alors, Ginny lui fait une promesse, un soir alors qu'elle la raccompagne dans son dortoir. Elle lui promet de la protéger, la protéger des autres et de la souillure, car Luna est lumière. Mais Ginny vas mal, Ginny veut arrêter de prétendre elle veut être elle-même elle veut être comme Luna. Pureté... Personne ne voit donc l'or s'estomper ?

_**Quitte à la perdre.**_

Luna sait que cela va finir par arriver tout est trop beau trop lisse, trop parfait. Rien n'est jamais parfait dans la vie de Luna. Luna sait que ce serait mal vu par tous les autres, elle sait aussi que Ginny n'est pas prête à l'affronter. Pas que Ginny soit faible, loin de ça, mais il y a Harry, le survivant, le seul, l'unique, celui qui rythme sa vie. Luna n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, elle adore Harry il est un des seuls à la traiter avec respect mais, Luna a appris un nouveau mot à force de les regarder rire et se rapprocher. La jalousie ternie son âme.

**Luna**** est une fille.**

Et Ginny sait que Luna l'aime et pour dire vrai Ginny l'aime aussi, elle l'aime mais, pas comme l'autre l'aime elle l'aime de cet amour de soeur celui qui reste, celui qui est... pure. Jamais elle ne pourra dire à Luna ce qu'elle a devine ce que l'autre lui a murmure avec les yeux. La culpabilité ronge Ginny, car Ginny a remarquée elle, elle voit bien que... La lumière est en train de s'éteindre...

"_**You not good, baby you not good for me, but I want you , I want you ... " Luna**_

" _Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'aimais pas c'est juste que je t'aime différemment. Je n'ai pas envie de froisser tes sentiments, mais je préférerais qu'ils restent transparents et tournent pas à l'indécent. » Ginny_

J'ai écrit ce petit OS en deux jours le format est plutôt spécial et le sujet traité aussi... Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécier! Si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose ou qu'un passage ne vous semble pas clair demander moi =). Et les Review sont les bienvenue ! J'ai plein d'idées sur le thème de l'amour a sens unique donc si vous êtes intéressées dites moi je songerais à un recueil !


End file.
